


Blossom on the Wind

by hamlet63



Category: Kingdom (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Ending, First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, Student Council, Students, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlet63/pseuds/hamlet63
Summary: Two boys that softly fall in love with each other in their high school days, the time where love blooms in the most beautiful way possible.
Relationships: Ei Sei | Ying Zheng/Shin | Xin
Kudos: 6





	Blossom on the Wind

The faint dawn roared stealthily as the dust rose lightly. The streets, which rumored nonstop, made their way for the boy who seemed to float on the footprints he left on the asphalt. While on his journey, Shin, with his usual frown, did not seem to show any interest in smiling, much less to greet anyone. That “charming” attitude was due to his rigorous training, which had been imposed by the football club that he belonged. Unfortunately, Shin felt deprived of sleep. However, due to his competitive spirit, he told himself that he should continue with his training, so at the end of that he could rest in some school recondite.

Without announcing his arrival, a couple of hours rushed through his watch, indicating that it was time to take the habitual way that led to his school.

As he approached the target, Shin could notice the usual crowd of students, who were concerned about the queue that had to be made each morning to enter the institution. This routine was exhausting, but he knew it would only be an instant, that tranquility would return to his mind as soon as possible. Once he had crossed that irritating inspection gate, Shin made his way to the shower rooms, which were not fully guarded early in the day.

After Shin took the appropriate hygienic measures, the bell rang, unforeseen, amused by the anguish emanating from the student body. However, Shin was discouraged, with yawns that longed for him to winter at that precise moment. Instead of running to the corresponding classroom, Shin told himself that he would wander around the hallways, looking for a peaceful area to lay his head down without being questioned.

As he prowled around, the crowd did not exist, silence reigned, and the world belonged to him. However, as he continued walking, his footsteps became heavier and heavier, as if at some point he would faint due to the fatigue that hit him intrepidly. Restless, Shin told himself that he would enter the first desolated room he found. To his surprise, the school library was the first to appear in his field of vision, as if calling him to its compound.

Curious, Shin soon reached out to slide the door, which, announcing his arrival, made room to a series of events that turned out to be new to him.

Glancing to make sure no one was present, Shin stepped inside without paying any attention, but upon fixing his gaze, he found a boy at one of the tables that were in a blind spot in the room. That young boy, who looked very concentrated among that pile of books, immediately caught Shin’s attention, speeding his heart almost instantly. Upon closer inspection, Shin discovered that the young boy had straight dark hair that fell gently on his face, playing with the wind that it was blowing from the open window. The young man moved his lips as if caressing the words that he read, carrying a delicate crimson blush that stood out next to his skin. Shin's eyes kept blinking at the miracle that was right in front of him, causing him to feel strangely overwhelmed and confused. That captivating prince, feeling watched, spread his gaze and found a nervous and perplexed boy who moved his hands in a strange way. Restless, the young man looked at him closely and put his pen aside.

"Can I help you with something?" the young man asked with a hesitant tone in his voice.

However, instead of answering his question, Shin stumbled a few times and fled off the room, a heart pounding in his chest uncontrollably. The boy, feeling dazed at not being able to cope with the situation, ran and ran until he found a different room in which to stay temporarily. Once inside, he let himself go against the wall, holding his vibrant chest, which did nothing but press fiercely. Inside Shin, his memory kept rewinding that angelic vision. It burned. A throbbing fever ran through his entire body, sick, hesitant.

After struggling against these thoughts for a while, Shin staggered to his feet and decided to leave the place, convinced, even with a confusion that did not allow him to think clearly, that he would return to the scene to face the young man from whom he had fled off.

Once he was in front of the room, Shin admired the view for a couple of seconds, with a hand that kept shivering. When he had controlled that strange nervousness, Shin reached out and slid off the door, cautious in his actions. Upon entering again, Shin found the same young man who kept paying attention to the pages of those books. Upon spotting him, Shin swallowed hard and walked abruptly, as if he was just learning to take his first steps.

Despite of his efforts to remain calm, Shin knew that he had to act immediately. Shin understood that he had to deal with those emotions that did not understand at the moment. Shin walked lightly and took the first book that was next to him, and he went to where the young man was. Once he was in there, Shin watched him without having any idea how to take the first step. Seeing him face to face, the prince examined Shin carefully, giving him the guideline to sit at the same table without saying anything.

Shin nodded immediately, but exhaled uneasily, looking unsure not knowing what else to say, as if he himself had put up a barrier that did not allow them to have a conversation. Feeling the gaze that kept harassing him again, the young boy wrote on a loose sheet and placed it on the table, giving the guideline that Shin could look at it.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Shin read quietly. “If you have any complaint you can write it here.”

As if it were an immediate reflection, Shin looked at him again as the young boy looked up. Their eyes showed different emotions that were mixed with a youth that just spread its wings towards a new stage. At the same moment, Shin felt safe in that interval and allowed himself to smile, making his consequent, for the first time, aware of that explosion of feelings and stunning thoughts. The young man looked down almost instinctively and let a small sound go from his lips, looking in all directions until he noticed that Shin extended his arm on the table, leaving the palm of his hand completely open.

“Do you have any leftover pen?” Shin asked. “I don't carry any with me right now.”

The young man flushed and frowned, but still held out a pen that he took out from his case.

“S-so you can talk, you fool.”

Shin laughed after hearing it, took the pen, and made sure to write down all his doubts.

"By the way, I'm Shin," he said as he held out the paper sheet, but this time his hand didn't shake.

Silence reigned for a while, and before the young boy could answer any question, the bell rang, leaving them absorbed in a moment that did not seem to arise in the expected way. Shin, somewhat disappointed, looked at him a second longer and smiled a little, rising from his seat carefully as he watched his consequent not moving from his position, but blushing.

“It's okay if you don't want to answer to anything I wrote” Shin said as he walked to the exit. “But if I am honest with you, I must say that I am happy that you would have allowed me to sit with you... see you soon.”

And Shin crossed the threshold of the library without even looking back.

When he came to his senses, the young man, with an uncontrollable throbbing, covered his face with his hands, without understanding the reason for that unstable emotion. However, he grateful that someone, for the first time, did not see him with terror in their eyes just because he was the school president, especially because that _someone_ had no idea that he was. As he remembered it, a small smile slipped on his lips, giving him the confidence to stand up and meet the boy who was so distracted but at the same time so brave.

However, as he slid the door to meet Shin, he felt someone gently grasp his wrist. As he looked back, glowing eyes connected with him, as if joy floated sweetly. That captivating smile shook him again, and with a tremble in his voice, he answered the pending question.

After listening to his answer, Shin approached the young boy and carefully ruffled his hair, feeling a pleasant tickle in the palm of his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sei!"


End file.
